


Sun at the end of the Storm

by PumpkinKip



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Zombies - Fandom
Genre: Dempsey’s real name is going to be Thomas in this I’m sorry, M/M, Modern AU, Nikolai Belinski is a little shit, Nikolai centric with lots of dempsey because I love him, That’s it it’s a modern au where they’re teenagers, heads up I don’t know how to tag, i refuse to use dempsey every single time, my first fic for this fandom, takeo and ed will appear at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinKip/pseuds/PumpkinKip
Summary: sorryif this is bad fellas, not betad or anything just poor old me





	1. late night or early morning? who knows

**Author's Note:**

> sorryif this is bad fellas, not betad or anything just poor old me

A soft crackle of approaching thunder was what snapped Nikolai out of his daze, breath hitching as his blue eyes stared vacantly at the small screen in his hands. 04:00, the little clock read at the top of his screen, and it didn’t really phase him. Sometimes you just had to get up and go, even if it was the wee hours of the morning with a storm overhead. 

The Russian considered himself to be a lucky man- mainly with the fact that he had some friends that would put up with his spontaneous bullshit. Not many people would agree to drive out a couple miles to pick him up at four o’clock on the morning, but he knew one person with the same fucked up sleeping schedule as him so that’s who he was waiting for. Thomas ‘Tank’ Dempsey had been a very close friend of his for years now- and it would be a huge lie to say he wasn’t fond of the guy. Who else would pull through shut like this for him? Nobody.

Another boom of thunder left him to jolt slightly- eyes snapping up to the sky before he locked his phone and leaned back against the wall. Dark green hoodie caked in mud and soaked with the rain- and it was starting to seep though to the shirt underneath. Maybe he should have worn better clothes than this considering the weather- but maybe he didn’t have the time to think or really care about it. It was better protection than none, and he had decided to just be happy with it..

He wasn’t sure how long it had been until he watched the familiar car pull up, and he was more than happy to lean forward and stumble over to it, heaving the door open and greeting the American inside with a shiteating grin. All he got in response was a roll of said American’s eyes and a soft laugh, Nikolai happily slipping his soggy body into of seat. The warmth was a relief like no other and he let out a contented sigh as he leaned back, letting a comfortable silence fall over the two of them. It was Dempsey who eventually broke it, with another gentle laugh, and he glanced over to the smaller man. “You’re a mess, Nik. Here”

Leaning back to the backseats, he pulled over a towel, handing it to the Russian. How thoughtful. He hesitated slightly before responding, still basking in the newfound comfort and heat the car had offered him. His leg bounced out of both restlessness and a slight underlying anxiety, leaving him with slightly more nervous smile and a nod as he reached out to take it and wrap it around himself like a quilt. “Mm, yeah. Thank you.” Dempsey was right- he was a mess- and denying it would take far too much feasible effort for the moment. All he wanted was to get inside and sleep for a could hours or a dozen. Curling his legs to his chest, he quietly leaned his head against the window, eyes slipping shut as he let out a small yawn. He was never typically a good sleeper in cars- but he supposed this counted as some sort of exceptional circumstance.

The next thing Nikolai knew the car had stopped, and all he heard was the soft click of the other’s seatbelt. Here already? Huh. Pushing himself up, he unfastened his own and slowly pushed open the door, blinking to adjust his eyes to the dark of the cool night sky as he heard the soft sound of his boots on the pavement. He stood slowly, bringing a hand up to run though his still soaked hair with a huff as he stepped forward to push the door shut behind him. Frozen for a moment he glanced up to Tom, who had already appeared by his side, and leaned into him for support. His own legs were cold, tired and sore as hell, so he much appreciated using the other as a literal crutch for now.

“You wanna go to bed?” Dempsey asked, voice oddly soft considering his usual self- but it was appreciated for the occasion. “Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is for the weak, albeit necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s just filler fluff honestly

The next thing Nikolai knew he was bundled in blankets, and the warmth was very much welcome. A quick glance around the room was all he needed to recognise it as Tom’s living room, and he settled slightly. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself to sit up and let out a small sigh of content. Thankfully he didn’t have a shift at work for the next few days- the last thing he wanted was to deal with were some bitchy customers whining that their ‘fries were too salty’ or some shit. Getting paid was nice, but working, unsurprisingly, was not. 

His eyes trailed to the table beside the armrest of the couch and lit up as he saw a neat little glass of water, reaching out for the liquid with an odd unusual sense of desperation. Nik wasn’t the best at remembering the simple things in life- so he appreciated the reminder, and was easily able to chug the full glass. His thirst not fully quenched, he soon noticed a water bottle on the floor and scrambled to pick it up. His excitement soon died, however, as the bottle was revealed to be empty.

Mumbling a soft curse under his breath, he glanced over to the clock on the wall, lips parted slightly as his groggy brain tried to work out the time. 2:41- presumable (and hopefully) pm, judging by the rays of sunlight peaking through the curtains. The TV was on- god knows how long it has been in for- playing some shitty reality tv show. Not wanting to deal with any of that, the next thing the Russian was to do was to hunt for the remote. He, however, spotted something better. A friend- a target. 

Still armed with the empty bottle, he raised it above his head and lobbed it towards the taller man with all the force he could, a sly grin on his face as he heard the smack of the plastic against his head. Dempsey jumped, eyes snapping open as he looked down to the smirking man. “Commie bastard. You could’ve just shook me, you know.” His tone was stern, but he was smiling back. “But that’s not any fun!” Nik chirped, and he swung his legs over the edge of the sofa, finally getting to his feet. Much easier than last night (or this morning) anyways.

Stretching his legs, he glanced over to the American as he also rose to his feet, offering a smile. “What happened anyways? All I remember was getting out the car.” Nik tilted his head towards him, raising an eyebrow as Tom snickered. “You passed out so I carried you back. I fell asleep a bit after.” Smile turning into somewhat of a pout, Nik rolled his eyes. “You could have just woken me up, you know.” He mumbled, slightly embarrassed with the ordeal. “I am not a baby.” “You needed the rest, you looked half-dead.” 

The Russian ran a hand through his still damp hair at that, humming quietly. “Don’t I always? I need a shower. Can I steal one of your shirts?” He was already off in the direction of the bathroom, only stopping in the doorway to look back at him for a response. “Yeah yeah fine- I’ll make breakfast, so at least try and be quick.” Nik smiled as he disappeared through the doorway, letting out a breath he didn’t really know he was holding. 

He returned to the room about 20 minutes later, much cleaner and slightly less wet than before. Scruffy brown hair half-heartedly towel dried and pushed back out of his face, with a shirt clearly two or three sizes too big draped over himself. Poking his head into the kitchen, he raised an eyebrow at the sudden smell of bacon that hit him- his favourite! He slipped over, jumping up to sit on the counter as he waited. “If you just put your bare ass on my kitchen counter then god help you-“ Dempsey was interrupted as Nik burst out into laughter, almost choking on his own spit as he covered his face. “I have boxers you cyka- I may be disgusting but I’m not that bad.” 

Shaking his head, it didn’t take long for Dempsey to slide a plate over to the smaller man, chucking as he watched his eyes light up. It really didn’t take him long to grab himself a fork and start stuffing the food into his mouth- he was hungry! Rolling his eyes the American moved to sit himself down at the table nearby and Nik soon followed, sitting across from him. “You’re such a good cook!” The Russian whined after swallowing the food he had not so graciously shoved into his mouth, a wide smile on his featured. He only really usually ate fast food or pasta- both being quick, easy and relatively cheap.

“I think your standards are just low.” Tank murmured with a snort, laughing softly as he watched him. He started to eat soon enough, filling the room with a comfortable silence as they finished their food quietly. It was particularly nice to eat something without the stresses of everything going on- just a quiet afternoon with nothing to really worry about. Nikolai chirped out a thanks as he finished, stretching his arms and letting out a yawn afterwards before he moved to rest his head on the table.

Tom just laughed as he watched the tired man, and pushed himself to his feet afterwords. He grabbed both of their plates and moved to place them down next to the sink- he’d just clean them later, right now he had a commie to entertain. He wandered back to the table, lightly ruffling Nik’s hair which only made the Slavic man whine slightly. “Whaaat?” He asked, peaking up to the American with a small laugh. “Do you wanna do anything? Or are you just going to sleep for another age?” He asked with a grin, watching as Nik shook his head and moved to stand up. 

Nikolai really didn’t know what he wanted to do with himself at that point, humming quietly and furrowing his eyebrows as he thought. Dempsey noticed his clear lack of ideas, and went to suggest something himself. “Wanna play the wii or something?” He knew that dammed commie would beat his ass in any game they played but he also knew they both found it endlessly entertaining.

His eyes lit up again, and he was soon enough eager to nod. “Oh, sure!” He chirped, knowing that if he was good at one thing it was Nintendo games. He didn’t do much else with his time- playing them was technically apart of his job so he had a fairly good excuse to be on them pretty constantly. He wasn’t really sure if it was an achievement or if it was sad- but honestly? He’d take it either way.


End file.
